The Puppy
by Keitii Manga
Summary: Kagome goes to her home one day after a fight w Inuyasha, and her mother has a furry surprise for her! How will Inuyasha react...?CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Puppy 

Summary: Kagome goes to her home one day after a fight w/ Inuyasha, and her mother has a furry surprise for her! How will Inuyasha react...?

Pairings: Kags&Inu

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, except for this story...yea, that I own...lol

"Sit!!"

BAM!!

"OW, Wench, what was that for?!"

"Oh, you are so annoying!!! I'm going home!" Kagome yelled, as she stormed off towards the well. Once again, Inuyasha had managed to make her angry over something stupid, and once again she had stormed off to the well after making sure he was in a large hole.  
"What?!" Inuyasha hollered after her, spitting dirt out of his mouth, "Naraku ain't dead yet! We haven't gotten the last shard yet!! NO!! You ain't going NOWHERE!!"

They were right next to the well by now.

"Inuyasha..." she muttered turning towards him,

"...sit.

BAM!!

"Why you little..." he mumbled getting up after a minute. She had already hopped through the well.  
Annoyed, she climbed out of the well, and walked away from the small well-house, to the shrine. 'Geez, what is with him?' she thought, sliding the door to her house open. "I'm home!" she called out, exausted.  
"Kagome! I was hoping you'd come back today!" her mother beamed, coming out of the kitchen, "I have a surprise for you!" She grabbed her daughter's hand, and led her to the kitchen. Sota sat at the table, and smiled at his sister.

"Hey, sis. Mom said she wanted us to see our 'surprise' together, so I haven't been able to see it yet! Thanks alot..." he mumbled the last part. Even though he was somewhat annoyed, he was too excited to show it.  
"Well, Mom," Kagome turned her attention to her mother, taking a seat next to Sota," What's the big surprise?"

Her mother left the room for a second, and came back with a semi-large box...with holes on the top. Sota's eyes widened, "Mom, what is that?!" he nearly screamed with excitement.

"Well, open it, dear!" their mother laughed. Sota jumped up from his chair, and snatched the box out of his mother's grasp. He raced back towards Kagome, and they opened it together.  
All of a sudden, a small brown furry animal jumped out and landed in Kagome's arms. She 'ep'ed. "I-It's a...a..." she gasped and then smiled.

"THANK YOU MOM!!!" screamed Sota.

Their mother laughed, "Well, I know you've been wanting one for a while now Sota, and I figured since Kagome had Inuyasha, you could have her"  
Kagome blushed, "W-what's that supposed to mean?!" Her mother just laughed a little more.  
Suddenly, realization hit her.

"...Oh...crap..." she slumped down in her chair.  
"What is it, dear?" her mother asked.

Inuyasha jumped down the well, annoyed.

'Rrrg...why does that girl always do that?! I didn't even do nothin!!'

As he climbed out of the well, he sniffed the air...

'...what is that smell...? Is it...could it be...?!' He immediately leaped towards the shrine. "KAGOME!!!" he screamed, slamming through the door.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha, with a surprised look on her face, "I-Inuyasha...?"

'IT IS!!!!!' He thought, jumping towards her.

Inuyasha snatched the small animal out of her hands like there was no tomorrow, surprising everyone in the room.

"A PUPPY!!!"

The End

A/N: visit my profile to see what he looked like...lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...ok, ok...I know I said that I wouldn't write another chapter, but thanks to g2fan, Nikokami,-Heir-of-Satan, and especially inuyashaloves kagome4ever... well, a girl can change her mind, ne? well, here you go! ch.2!!

Kagome sat there dumbstruck. 'Um...' she thought "...Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha then realized what situation he was in. 'Oh...crap...' he had to save this...but...how tha heck was he supposed to do that?! 'ok...' he thought, 'I-I just need to play it cool...act like I was joking...or...um...uhh...''

He couldn't take it anymore.

"uhh..." he mumbled, turning a shade of red that was darker than his hatori, "I-I mean...uh..." he shoved the puppy back at Kagome. "H-here...I-I was just making sure was all."

Kagome looked at him confused, "Uhm..making sure of what, Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha turned awasy from her, with a 'Feh', "I JUST THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE A DEMON, THAT'S ALL!" he yelled, blush still on his face.

Kagome stared at him with the look of 'Yeah, right. That's not even what you were doing.' "um, Inuyasha? Did you forget that there aren't any demons like there are in your time here...?"

"GEEZ, WOMAN, CAN'T I EVEN DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" he yelled even louder, storming off to the tree outside.

He couldn't have been more embarassed.

That was bad.

'Ok...' he thought, once in the tree, '...that...din't go as planned...CRAP!' he growled at himself, 'Now she knows my weakness!' He burried his face in his hands.

Kagome handed the puppy to her brother, and raced after Inuyasha.  
She saw him in the tree, and looked up at him, wondering what he was doing. "Uh...Inuyasha...?" she wondered as he only burried his face deeper as he heard her voice.

This wasn't like him at all!

She was getting fed up now. This wasn't like her Inuyasha at all. 'Alright,' she thought, 'I can't take this much longer!'

"Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled, clearly annoyed,

"SIT!!"

BAM!!

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, WENCH?!" (A/N: sound familiar? lol)

There. That was the Inuyasha she knew and loved.

She sighed, and sat down next to him.

"Inuyasha, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, with a patient sounding voice.  
Inuyasha blushed a littlew, and sat up. "N-no! Why would there be?!" He tried to hide his blush, but she had already seen it.  
"Oh, come off it Inuyasha. I know you're cough trying cough to hide something!"

He sighed, turning towards her. 'Well,' he thought, 'Already lost most of my pride...Why not?'

"Ok..." he closed his eyes, trying to figure out if he could really do this or not, "Well, you see...When demons...like someone...they tend to have this wierd feeling...like...they want to hold a pup...dog demons in particular. My father told me so"  
Kagome's eyes widened. "O-oh..." 'He must be talking about Kikyo...' she thought. "So does that mean you want kids?" She asked, not seeming to amussed.  
This surprised Inuyasha.  
"Um...Kagome...?" Inuyasha wondered aloud, "Are you mad about somethin'?"

Kagome stood up abruptly.

"No, Inuyasha. Nothing. I am just fine."

She was clearly mad.

As she stormed off into herhouse, Inuyasha jumped up to follow her. 'Geez! That woman just doesn't understand me, does she?!'

Fin.

(A/n: lol poor Inuyasha...you don't get Kagome either sometimes...PLEASE REVIEW!! ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I just wanted to tell everyone, that I'm making a sequel to this story, so if you wanna read it, it's up...It's called 'That's why...' (sorry, I'm not good at titles! lol) 


End file.
